Metamorfosis
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Una vez terminada su tarea, clavó su infantil mirada en el rostro calmo del Espada – Quisiera ser un ángel – Musitó con simpatía infantil - Tu ángel –Sonrió acercando su rostro al rostro de Grimmjow – A escasos centímetros, sus labios acariciaban su frente - Una historia paralela al anime. NellGrimm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__Metamorfosis_

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Notas aclaratorias:**__ Esta es una historia ubicada en la serie de anime después de la batalla donde Grimmjow fue derrotado por Nnotria. Tiene una trama paralela y alterna a lo que sucedió originalmente. Es la continuación que a mí me hubiese gustado para estos dos, no está relacionada con el manga. Espero les guste. Es mi forma de explicar cómo se hubiese dado el acercamiento, atracción, enamoramiento y romance de esta pareja._

_**Dedicatoria:**__A mis lindas y queridas lectoras __**Dairen Tsukihino**__ y __**Tesake**__ que siempre están ahí apoyándome, leyéndome y dejando sus motivantes comentarios. Y también para __**A.C. Akasuna **__quien me contagio su gusto por la pareja RenTat y en especial por esta NelGrimm y también por haber escrito el fic __Blame Me__ (les recomiendo el fic), que fue un motivante y terminó por inspirarme para escribir una historia para esta pareja en una trama alterna complementaria al anime, antes de saber que Grimmjow y Nelliel harían aparición en el manga nuevamente. _

* * *

_En mi espalda se dibujan__  
__unas alas que se crecen__  
__con el beso de tu voz_

_Radaid –Butterfly_

___**Prólogo**_

* * *

Como pudo siguió arrastrando su cuerpo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el sexto espada. Todo aquello era una pesadilla_ - ¿Cómo habían logrado terminar así? – _Desprotegidos, heridos y destrozados. Ellos quienes parecían ser los más fuertes de su especie. Sin embargo, en aquel instante lo único que quería lograr era llegar hasta Él, ya se daría después la oportunidad de analizar y buscar respuestas al Por qué de sus debilidades.

* * *

**– _Nunca había imaginado enfrentar una vez más los fantasmas del pasado –_**

* * *

-_Siendo sincera consigo misma - _Temía por la reacción de aquel temible espada, no le conocía lo suficiente para confiar en Él_ – Pero, lo que había oído de Él, de lo que era capaz de hacer, lograba que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo – _No podía dejarle ahí sólo, a su suerte, su código de honor no se lo permitía, no dejaba de ser uno de los suyos, como Ella.

* * *

**- _Una persona solitaria en la búsqueda de sí misma y de descubrir el verdadero sentido de su existencia -_**

* * *

_-¿Dónde se encontraban sus fracciones, cuando las necesitaba?_ – Se preocupó también por Ellos – _Y si se encontraban gravemente heridos_ – No podía ser tan egoísta para sólo pensar en Ella – _No, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank no era egocentrista ni cruel como para dejar a su suerte a dos grandes y fieles aliados_ – Primero debía ponerse a salvo a sí misma y al sexto espada y después pensaría en la manera de localizar a Pesche y Dondochakka.

- _Respiró profundamente, llenando con dificultad de oxigeno sus pulmones_ - Siendo una niña sería muy difícil poner a salvo el cuerpo del espada, todo se complicaría. Con su pequeña estatura y su poca fuerza tardaría horas o tal vez días para poder encontrar un lugar seguro y arrastrar el cuerpo de aquel arrancar y lograr encontrarse a salvo.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba. Le miró por unos minutos –_Tomándose el tiempo suficiente -_Para contemplar el atractivo rostro del temible espada, que con el acompasado respirar, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad – _Se encontraba inconsciente_ – A pesar de la batalla que había sostenido con Ichigo y el sorpresivo ataque de Nnotria, sus heridas no eran lo suficiente mortales para llevarle al otro mundo – _Se debía a su fuerza y resistencia física _– Unos cuantos golpes no acabarían con él.

Como pudo se reincorporó y dándose cuenta que era un lugar seguro soltó el aliento contenido – -_Aquella batalla no tenía razón de ser_ – Pensando en una manera que le permitiera el traslado de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – _No le quedo otra alternativa que hacer uso de su saliva curativa_ -

Por una extraña razón deseo y un irracional impulso alargo su pequeña mano y con parsimonia delineo el perfil de Grimmjow, acariciando los mechones rebeldes de cabello que cubrían su oreja. Con delicadeza asió entre sus manos el rostro del Arrancar – _En ese momento_ - Se percató de que se trataba de un hombre atractivo – _Le miró atenta por unos escasos segundos _– Sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

**- _La extraña sensación que nacía desde la boca de su estómago hasta su pecho y el palpitar resonante de los latidos de su corazón eran una experiencia nueva, desconocida y desconcertante _–**

* * *

Se posicionó quedando frente a su rostro y dejó caer su saliva curativa pidiendo al ser supremo que aquello funcionará y ayudará a que Grimmjow recuperase el sentido y pudiese ser mucho más fácil la tarea de ir en búsqueda de un lugar seguro.

Lo único que deseaba era ser la salvación de aquel temible y apuesto espada con él que antes no había tenido contacto –_Quiso verle abrir sus ojos y ser lo único que él desease ver eternamente_ – Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando desechar aquellos disparatados pensamientos.

* * *

**– _¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Ella? ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que iniciaba a experimentar?_ –**

* * *

Una vez terminada su tarea, clavó su infantil mirada en el rostro calmo del Espada – _**Quisiera ser un ángel**_– Musitó con simpatía infantil - _**Tu ángel**_ –Sonrió acercando su rostro al rostro de Grimmjow – _A escasos centímetros, sus labios acariciaban su frente_ – Bajo su rostro un poco más para quedar frente a frente - _A milímetros de rozar su piel, a casi nada de probar sus labios _– Se detuvo al sentir el movimiento del cuerpo del espada. Los ojos de Grimmjow se abrieron abruptamente chocando con los de Nelliel.

* * *

**– _Turquesa azulada y olivo grisáceo se cruzaron_ –**

* * *

Un destelló chispeante de dos destinos en busca de su alma gemela. Y a pesar de esta ocasión oportuna en donde por fin se encuentran.

* * *

**- _No era ni el tiempo, ni el momento de aceptar su mutua necesidad_-**

* * *

Con el instinto de supervivencia propio de un guerrero –_ Como acto reflejo _– Grimmjow alargó su brazo hacia el cuello de Nelliel y la asió con fuerza, aprisionando la garganta, obstaculizando la respiración de la "pequeña" mujer.

* * *

**–_El contacto visual se desvaneció. Una parte de su ser lamento el hecho de sentir aquel abismo_–**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que el "ataque" le causó –_El extraño vínculo emocional de hacía unos momentos se esfumó_ – Y a pesar de la sorpresa, se esforzó por obsequiar una sonrisa a su atacante.

* * *

**- _El hecho de verle consciente fue una recompensa _-**

* * *

**-¿Quién eres?** – Quiso saber Grimmjow la identidad de quien parecía ser un enemigo.

Débil y desprotegida le miró con temor – **Ne..lli..el.. Tu..O** – Respondió con dificultad. La opresión que la mano del espada ejercía en su cuello le impidió seguir y cerró sus ojos.

Al escucharle decir su nombre soltó el agarré que ejercía en el cuello de la arrancar.

* * *

**– _Demasiado tarde, Nelliel había perdido el conocimiento_ –**

* * *

Ver en sus ojos perder aquel brillo que hacía unos instantes le habían hipnotizado. Le hizo sentir un vació.

* * *

**- _Una extraña sensación que jamás había experimentado_ –**

* * *

La arrancar que sostenía inconsciente en sus brazos era la miedosa niña que acompañaba al estúpido de Ichigo, uno de sus enemigos.

* * *

**– _Se trataba de una mujer prisionera en un cuerpo de una indefensa niña _–**

* * *

_-¿Qué demonios hacía esa niña a su lado?_ – Se preguntó incorporándose y sosteniendo con dificultad el pequeño y frágil cuerpo. El asombro y la curiosidad se sembraron en sus pensamientos. Le miró con más detalle.

* * *

**– _Tenía facciones delicadas, a pesar de ser una niña, se trataba de una criatura hermosa_ –**

* * *

La miró una última vez antes de ponerse de pie en busca de un lugar seguro – _No había duda_ - Aquella niña, no era otra más que la tercera espada, _Nelliel Tu Odelschwanch_, su leyenda era muy conocida por muchos arrancar.

* * *

**- U_n ser honorable que en lugar de ser una enemiga; podía llegar a ser una buena aliada_ –**

* * *

Caminó hacía una cueva, tenía que buscar respuesta a muchas preguntas y no había nadie más para responderlas que su molesta acompañante – _Le miró una vez más_ – Seguía dormida, debía haber una manera de hacerla reaccionar - _¿Qué demonios le ocurría?_ - La estúpida necesidad de observar ese tranquilo e infantil rostro le perturbaba.

* * *

**– _¿En qué lugar nacía la adicción de contemplar aquel bello rostro? _–**

* * *

En ese momento, sólo tenía un insistente e irracional deseo verle abrir esos brillantes ojos pardos grisáceos y perderse en Estos.

* * *

**– _¿En qué lugar nacía la necesidad de perderse en sus hermosos ojos? _–**

* * *

Continuará…

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Acá traigo otra historia que contará con 8 capítulos. Espero les guste esta historia y dejen sus comentarios. Si tienen oportunidad lean el fic escuchando la canción de la que pondré los fragmentos a cada inicio de los capítulos (Butterfly del grupo Radaid, la canción original está en Catalán e inglés, Yo he puesto la traducción)_

_Hasta la siguiente entrega._

_Al chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__Metamorfosis_

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Dedicatoria:**__A mis lindas y queridas lectoras Dairen Tsukihino y Tesake que siempre están ahí apoyándome, leyéndome y dejando sus motivantes comentarios._

* * *

_Una mañana, una mirada__  
__las palabras simples que,__  
__la brisa nos dejó._

_Radaid – Butterfly_

**___Capítulo 1_**

* * *

-_Ocho días y contando…-_

Aquella situación en la que se encontraba le causaba una sensación incomoda. El haberse encontrado con el temido sexto espada no le daba paz; la realidad era muy diferente a lo que imaginó que sería – Pero, no se podía quejar – A pesar de sus diferencias. Las cosas entre Ellos iban mejorando de poco en poco. Su aspecto de niña le ayudaba a ser aceptada por el apuesto arrancar.

Desde que había recobrado la memoria su situación era un caos. Por una parte su aspecto de niña indefensa y sin muchas habilidades le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida y a no ser un foco de atención para las demás criaturas. Y por otra, su mente y emociones de mujer adulta, le facilitaban mantener su instinto de supervivencia alerta.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante dando gracias de que Él le permitiese estar con vida. Lo último que recordaba de hace aproximadamente una semanas era el hecho de que Grimmjow le había atacado al sentirse amenazado con su presencia _– Sus fríos y oscuros ojos turquesa se cruzaron con los de Ella antes de perder el conocimiento_ – Después de aquel movimiento la oscuridad fue lo último que pudo percibir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Tiempo atrás_… -

Decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo. Desde su posición podía divisar la enorme fortaleza que constituía a _"Las noches"_, lugar del que prefirió salir. La pequeña que llevaba en brazos había resultado ser una carga, llevaba más de dos días inconsciente y el hecho de tenerle a su lado le estorbaba de sobre manera – _Si tenía que enfrentar algún Hollow o Adjuca no sólo debía pensar en mantenerse vivo así mismo, si no que debía preservar la vida de la arrancar que le había hecho "favor" de sanarlo_ – Si algo podía Él anteponer a cualquier cuestión que le desagradará era su fidelidad a su principio de no traicionar a quienes le eran leales o le mostraban un respeto y sentido de igualdad. Y eso muy a su malestar era lo que Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck había hecho por Él.

Necesitaba un refugio, un lugar lo suficiente seguro y adecuado; para mantenerse a salvo y recuperarse de sus heridas, un par de días y estaría completamente como nuevo.

Observó nuevamente a la arrancar que llevaba en brazos – _Pero… ¿Qué demonios estaba pesando cuando decidió acercársele?, ¿Acaso no valoraba su vida? _– El inocente y pacífico gesto del rostro de la niña le hizo carraspear _- ¿Qué ocurría con Él?-_ Tenerla cerca le despertaba sensaciones extrañas, que jamás había experimentado –_Ninguna arrancar, shinigami o humana le había hecho sentir algo parecido_ – Nelliel siendo una mocosa le hacía sentir miles de emociones encontradas, en su mayoría emociones poco comunes en los de su especie, era como si se humanizará y aquello – _De una manera inconsciente_- No le desagradaba del todo.

Tenía que encontrar lo antes posible un lugar que los mantuviera a salvo. Una vez que Nel despertase; cada uno tomaría su camino. Grimmjow era un arrancar orgulloso, poderoso y solitario. El tener a la chiquilla a su lado era incomprensible. Así que, no había nada que pensar la tercera espada tenía que desaparecer de su vida a como diera lugar. La idea de convencerse de mantener alejada a Nelliel era una constante que tenía que repetirse con frecuencia y en voz alta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-En la actualidad…_ -

Dibujó media sonrisa –_Irónico_ – Los hechos no transcurrieron como Grimmjow esperaba; una serie de situaciones no le permitieron deshacerse de Ella – _Aunque muy en el fondo _- Él sabía que desde un principio no parecía tener la intención de abandonarla - _Intentó convencerse así mismo de muchas maneras. Pero, ninguna razón fue suficiente –_

Sin embargo, reconocer ante los demás que la mocosa no era un estorbo le llevaría siglos. Mucho de lo que le ayudaba a la tercera espada seguir de compañía de Grimmjow era su manera de cuidarse a Ella misma y el modo en que cuidaba de Él. Lo último, una vez más siendo leal a su código le orilló a tenerla con Él, a su lado.

* * *

**-**_**Aunque ya fuera el tiempo de que cada espada tomará su camino, ambos se resistían** -_

* * *

-**No cuidaré de ti** – Le había dicho de manera mordaz – **Tendrás que cuidarte por tu cuenta** – Creyó ser lo suficiente claro como para asustarla y que decidiera huir.

Nelliel había asentido y en silencio le siguió haciéndole compañía como una sombra que -_Aunque no te percates de su presencia_ – En cualquier momento aparece y sabes que siempre está ahí.

Después de que la arrancar recobrará el conocimiento se había mostrado desconfiada e insegura. Temía que Grimmjow se desquitará con Ella por sus derrotas contra Ichigo y Nnoitra. _– Ese maldito desgraciado de Nnoitra le atacó como los cobardes por la espalda_ – Se encogió de hombros mirando hacia un punto fijo en la nada.

Hueco mundo era poco pintoresco y lo que una criatura podía disfrutar recreando la vista en ese inmenso lugar era su luna en cuarto menguante. Era de lo más hermosa y le gustaba contemplarla cada que tenía la oportunidad.

**-¿Soñando despierta?** – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. La voz determinante y poco cálida de Grimmjow siempre lograba hacerle temblar.

Nel negó con su cabeza sin dar una respuesta verbal -_Su rostro reflejaba seriedad_ – En ese tipo de ocasiones en que la observaba pensativa y mirando la luna podía ver claramente la mujer que se encontraba prisionera en aquel cuerpo de niña. Le agradaba contemplarla cuando dormía, parecía un ángel dulce e inocente. Y a pesar de todo lo que se esforzaba por ignorarla; ahí estaba presente aquella mirada llena de convicción y determinación que admiraba en un contrincante.

El suspiro que la tercera espada soltó captó su atención, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Nel le empezaba a interesar de una forma que nunca antes había imaginado que algo lo lograría – _Ni cuando se encontraba obsesionado con derrotar a Ichigo y demostrarle quien era el más fuerte_ –

Se empezaba a dar cuenta que la compañía de la arrancar no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, cada vez se le hacía más difícil imaginarse no tenerla a su lado. Nel era una arrancar que se convertía en la excepción de la regla – _Tan linda, infantil, cálida y protectora_ – Era su inocencia con una mezcla pura y salvaje de valentía lo que más le tenía anonadado. Sin embargo, Su madurez, determinación y seducción que escondía perfectamente tras su disfraz de niña silenciosa y miedosa lo que no le permitía dejarla ir.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-Un vistazo al pasado…-_

Nel había despertado de aquel molesto y abrumante estado de inconsciencia. Una vez que quedo claro el hecho de que cada uno por su cuenta se encargaría de protegerse así mismo; siguieron su camino sin un rumbo fijo. La idea principal en ese momento era recuperar fuerzas y mantenerse a salvo.

Nel caminaba a unos cuantos pasos más atrás que el sexto espada. A pesar de haber recuperado su memoria era sumamente cautelosa para dirigirse a Grimmjow. Después de todo debía tener presente que con su aspecto no era la mejor de las compañías.

-**Otra cosa que te debe quedar claro** – Se detuvo en seco, mirándole de reojo.

Nel iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que Grimmjow paro su andar. Chocó con sus largas piernas – _Se pasó la mano por la frente dando alivio al dolor_ – Era demasiado alto, un gigante para Ella. El contacto con la arrancar hizo que el espada se acuclillara quedando a su altura.

Apartó la mano y abrió sus ojos chocando de frente con la mirada escudriñadora de su acompañante – _Sintió sus mejillas arder; un leve rubor se hizo notar_ – _**Looo si..en..to**_ – Balbuceó Nelliel desviando su mirada. El nerviosismo le hacía ver como una tonta.

Su corazón palpitó de prisa, podía escuchar el retumbar de los latidos en sus oídos. Grimmjow le había asido del mentón para lograr que sus rostros quedaran cara a cara, a la misma altura para de este modo captar su completa atención.

-**Mírame cuando te habló** – la voz imperativa logró sobresaltarla. Su mirada azul-turquesa, oscura y felina, le hipnotizó, experimentando algo parecido a la primera vez que habían cruzado sus miradas. Pero, en esta ocasión el sentimiento iba cargado de poca intensidad.

Grimmjow se quedó quieto contemplando el brillo de los ojos de Nelliel, su mirada era suave y cálida, a pesar de la expresión de sorpresa que reflejaba su rostro – No tengas miedo – Sintió el aliento rozar sus labios y la corriente eléctrica que atravesó su columna vertebral le desconcertó en gran manera. Lo único que Nel logró fue asentir. Esperaba que Grimmjow la soltara y se alejara un poco.

**-Yo soy el líder** – Se incorporó mostrando la majestuosidad de su presencia- **Mientras estés a mi lado te tienes que sujetar a lo que Yo diga **– Sus palabras fueron duras y directas. No dejaba espacio a los reproches **– Si te gusta** – No apartaba la vista – **Si no, tienes toda la libertad de marcharte – **

-**Entendido Grimmi Sama** – La respuesta confianzuda y formal le molesto un poco a su ego.

-**Sólo dime Grimmjow** – Siguió su camino esperando que la tercera espada le diera alcance.

Nel se encogió de hombros y relajó su expresión dejando libre el aire acumulado en sus pulmones a causa de la tensión que le produjo la cercanía de Grimmjow.

**-Date prisa, no quiero retrasos** – Aquellas palabras fueron una invitación a quedarse a su lado y con la seguridad de que el sexto espada le aceptaba a su lado corrió para alcanzarle.

Buscaron refugió durante medio día más. Cuando encontraron una extraña duna cubriendo una roca alta con un espacio en el costado poco profundo Grimmjow decidió que ese sería el lugar indicado para resguardarse mientras se recuperaban por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- De vuelta al presente…-_

-**Te cortaron la lengua** – Nel giró su cabeza para mirar a Grimmjow y en respuesta a sus palabras le obsequió una cálida y sincera sonrisa que suavizó el gesto de su rostro.

-**Extraño a mi fracción** – Sus ojos se concentraron en el atractivo rostro que tenía al frente – **Estoy preocupada por Pesche y ****Dondochaka han pasado algunos días y no nos hemos topado con Ellos** – La tristeza se reflejó en su voz.

-_**mmm…-**_ Gruñó con malestar al enterarse de los pensamientos de Nel – **¿Y qué haces aquí?** – La mordacidad con la que hizo la pregunta alertó a la tercera espada.

**-No entiendo** – La curiosidad de Nel tenía que ser satisfecha en ese momento - **¿Qué quieres decir? **– Interrogó entrecerrando sus ojos con algo de perspicacia.

-**No hay nada que te retiene** – La mirada de Grimmjow se oscureció y el volumen de su voz subió tres tonos más al acostumbrado, la voz era fuerte y grave – **Puedes ir en su busca –**

**- Yo no me quiero ir** – Contestó la niña molesta - **¿Quieres que me vaya Grimm Sama?** – Preguntó con inocencia y rogando que se negará a responder o que la respuesta que Él diera fuera la que Ella deseaba.

**-Te he dicho que no me digas así** – La respuesta fue un reproche a la manera a la que Ella acostumbraba a nombrarle.

La chiquilla se encogió de hombros – **Qué más daba como lo llamase** – Lo importante era que Él quisiese seguir a su lado – **No has respondido a mi pregunta** – Le miró con exigencia, esa mocosa podía ser muy molesta si se lo proponía.

**-Yo no decido tus acciones** – Escupió las palabras con ira, sus puños se encontraban tan cerrados que parecía que sus nudillos se quebrarían – **No me hagas responsable de tus decisiones **– Respiró profundamente intentando controlar su enojo.

-**Eres un egoísta** – Le echó en cara su falta de tacto – **El hecho de que este a tu lado en ningún momento ha sido una carga o una obligación** – Levantó su rostro, la espalda erguida y el mentón ligeramente levantado mostrándole que a pesar de ser una niña, al recuperar su memoria; pensaba, sentía y trataba de actuar como una mujer – **Si, sigo a tu lado es por gusto propio** – Se dejó llevar por sus emociones y lo soltó sin más remedio. Llevó sus manos a la boca y se enojó con Ella misma. Desde la primera vez que le había visto le había despertado una extraña curiosidad, había escuchada tantas cosas sobre Él, que ninguna le hacía justicia, Cuando Grimmjow deseaba podía ser un arrancar diferente a los estúpidos, egoístas, ambiciosos y animales de los otros espadas. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca de Él, un impulso irracional le llevo aprovechar la oportunidad, hasta pensar en la absurda y ridícula idea de salvarlo y hacerse su compañera de batalla. Cuidarse las espaldas, les había resultado muy provechoso cuando se habían encontrado en dificultades un par de días atrás. Resultaron ser una excelente mancuerna en donde ambos a pesar de todas sus diferencias físicas, intelectuales, morales y emocionales se veían y trataban como un igual.

Grimmjow le miró con indiferencia al escuchar sus palabras. El mostrar sus emociones positivas nunca le había sido necesario, igual pensaba que no eran parte de Él. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de Nel, le aumentaron el ego y la arrogancia. El orgulloso espada sonreía para sus adentros.

-**Entonces, no te vayas** – Le miró más relajado – **Ya los encontraremos un día de estos** – Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cueva que habían encontrado para refugiarse- **Anda, descansemos **– La orden escondía una gratitud a su compañía.

**-Ya voy** – Con desgana se incorporó y le siguió; corrió situándose a su lado.

* * *

**_-Ambos de la misma especie, ambos honorables espadas y ambos eran criaturas destinadas desde la creación de Hueco mundo a encontrarse y permanecer juntos_ -**

* * *

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de la autora**__: Lamento la demora. Tuve un bloqueo para esta historia. Me dediqué hacer algunas lecturas, ver algunos episodios y retomar algunas ideas para dar más credibilidad a esta línea paralela. Ya casi me da un colapso de estrés. Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído y que han estado esperando con ansias esta actualización. Espero no defraudarles y que queden satisfechos con el capítulo. _

_Un especial gracias a las personitas bellas que se toman de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un reviews: __**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**__**, flyppi, **__**jbstefystar**__**, MikoBicho- chan, Dairen Tsukihino, Tesake **__y__**01'-Samara Voorhees-'14**__**, **__espero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo._

_Pd. Lo más probable es que con este fic si tarde un poco más en actualizar. _

_Para quienes esperan las actualizaciones de los otros fics ya estoy trabajando en Estas, lo más seguro es que __**Eventos cotidianos**__ sea el siguiente en actualizarse. _

_Hasta pronto_

_Al chan_


End file.
